Kompromitacja
by kancchan
Summary: Wizyty w domu nigdy nie kończą się dobrze.


Hanamiya nie lubi wracać do rodzinnego domu, zbyt przerażony perspektywą słodkiej, sielankowej atmosfery, która tak bardzo do nich nie pasuje. Mimo że to wszystko dla osób trzecich wygląda prawie tak samo dobrze jak filmie, tak naprawdę nic nie jest prawdziwe; wszystko zostało wyćwiczone do perfekcji przez trud codziennych doświadczeń, jest fałszywe i sztuczne. Nawet zwyczajne słowa takie jak: „jak się spało?" i „jakie masz plany na dziś?" brzmią z ust członków rodziny jak prawdziwa klątwa.

Makoto nie ma ochoty na wspólne śniadanie, ale nie ma też wyjścia. Matka kocha utrzymywać iluzje, że wszystko jest dobrze, tak jak powinno być, dlatego jest zmuszony opuścić swoją książkę i zwlec się z łóżka o równej ósmej, zbawiony przez jej głośny krzyk „śniadanie na stole" i zapach przypalonych jajek, który sprawia, że kolacja podchodzi mu do gardła.

Hanamiya Nezuko posiada dwie lewe ręce i nie jest obdarzona takim talentem kulinarnym jakim grzeszyła jej świętej pamięci matka; właściwie jest kompletnym inwalidą i łamagą, jeśli chodzi o prace domowe. Makoto jest przekonany, że jedyne, co potrafi, to grać na nerwach wszystkim dookoła i uprawiać ikebanę w kwiaciarni swojej przyjaciółki. Musi przyznać, że układanie kwiatów to jej konik, ma do tego prawdziwą smykałkę, nigdy nie widział piękniejszych wiązanek, wianków i stroików, ale na tym kończy się jej ograniczony wianuszek uzdolnień.

Na nieszczęście jej syna, natura obdarzyła ją jeszcze jedną ponadprzeciętną umiejętnością, kocha dramatyzować i wszędzie doszukuje się miłosnych spisków. Uważa, że całe życie to film romantyczny, ale pozbawiony gościa honorowego — miłości.

Hanamiya Nezuka jest kobietą chłodną, kochającą pieniądze i łatwy tryb życia, dlatego postanawia na siłę uszczęśliwić własną córkę i znaleźć jej dobrego kandydata na męża — bogatego i przystojnego, z dobrym nazwiskiem i pokaźnym kontem bankowym. Wszak jej córka ma już grubo po dwudziestce i zbliża się coraz bardziej do trzydziestki! Nie chce, aby znajomy mówili o niej jak o starej pannie. To jest największa tragedia jaka spotka ją w życiu.

Z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach oznajmia wszystkim członkom rodziny, że wystawia przyjęcie i zapraszana na nie swoich przyjaciół, którzy posiadają synów w podobnym wieku, co jej ukochana córeczka i wiele perspektyw na przyszłość.

Hanamiya nie podziela jej entuzjazmu, ba, jest gotowy postawić zniczyk na drogę każdemu, kto zdecyduje się zawrzeć związek małżeński z Tsukomi. Ale jego _optymizm_ nikogo nie zraża, wręcz przeciwnie, matka od rana krzątała się po kuchni, nucąc pod nosem ociekające lukrem piosenki.

— Kochanie, weźmiesz na wieczór urlop, prawda? — szczebiota wesoło w stronę męża, popijającego poranną kawę.

— Oczywiście — zapewnia mężczyzna. W nagrodę zostaje całusa w policzek i kolejne przypalone jajko.

— Szczerze wątpię, że to przyniesie jakiś skutek.

Makoto dzieli się na głos swoimi skrzywionym poczuciem humoru. Nie wie czy chodzi o genialny plan rodzicielki, czy rzekomy urlop ojca, który nie może poradzić sobie z bezczynnością i haruje od światu do nocy dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę siedem dni w tygodniu, jak przystało na podręcznikowego pracoholika. Optymistycznie zakłada, że chodzi o jedno i drugie.

— Och — wzdycha matka, doprawiając sałatkę owocową. — Nic się nie stanie jak chociaż raz się uśmiechniesz, Makoto – mówi, grożąc mu nożem, który przez „czysty" przypadek znajduje się w jej ręce.

— Insynuujesz coś, braciszku?

Do rozmowy wytrąca się pochłonięta smarowaniem kromki chleba Tuskomi, najstarsza latorośl państwa Hanamiya.

— A i owszem — mówi Makoto, całkowicie ignorując słowa matki. — Odkąd tylko cię zobaczyłem — dodaje. Przygląda się podejrzliwie jajku na talerzu; nie ma ochoty paść ofiarom kulinarnych eksperymentów Nezuko, dlatego zapobiegawczo odkłada naczynie na bok i sięga po dżem zakupiony w sklepie.

— Uroczy jak zawsze — komentuje Tsukomi. — Możesz podać mi cukier? — prosi z nienagannym uśmiechem na ustach, wyćwiczonym przed lustrem.

— Z twoich ust brzmi to jak komplement — odgryza się jej i odkłada cukier tak, aby nie mogła go dosięgnąć. Jest zbyt wygodna, aby ruszyć swój tyłek i sama go sobie przynieś.

— Dupek.

— Dziwka.

Każda osoba mieszkająca chociaż tydzień pod tym dachem, nawet pies przywiązany do budy, wie doskonale, że Tsukomi zmienia facetów jak rękawiczki.

– Oi, nie używaj takich ciężkich obelg, mysiu-pysiu, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że korzystałeś z usług prostytutek — przegaduje, siląc się na spokojny i opanowany ton, ale jest fatalną aktorką; Makoto nie może wyjść z podziwu, jakim prawem rodzice wierzą w każde jej słowo.

— Zobaczyłem cię pod latarnią i mi się odechciało — odgryza się, mieszając łyżeczką w kawie, wyraźnie znudzony tradycyjną wymianą zdań na poziomie zerówki.

Jego słowa natychmiast spotkają się z karcącym spojrzenie matki, która od dawna woli przymykać oko na wybryki swojej jedynej córki, traktując jej zachowanie jak temat tabu. Makoto musi przyznać, że to bardzo miło z jej strony, bo nie zawsze jest taka subtelna.

Siostra zawiesza się bez skrupułów na ramieniu zmordowanego ojca, skupionego na lekturze gazety.

— Tatku, Makoto krzywo na mnie patrzy — krzywi się, formując z ust dzióbek, aby jeszcze bardziej podkreślić swoją tragedię. Jest jak dziecko, któremu zbyt szybko kazano dorosnąć; przerośnięty bachor, który nie potrafi egzystować bez wsparcia najbliższych. Umie strzelać fochy na wszystko, nawet na deszcz, który zmyje jej precyzyjny makijaż. Uważa, że gdziekolwiek by nie poszła, wszyscy patrzą tylko na nią i poświęcanej jej osobie każdą bezcenną sekundę życia, dlatego ciężko jest jej chwycić się za konkretną pracę; boi się, że jej głupota będzie na językach wszystkich.

— Synu, wyjdź.

Cierpiętnicze spojrzenie ojca, mówiące, że też należy mu się chwila wytchnienia, wystarcza. Hanamiya nie ma zamiaru iść za przykładem swojej starszej siostrzyczki, każde słowo sprzeciwu adresowane przez niego w stronę głowy rodziny działa na mężczyznę jak płachta na byka.

— Już. — Makoto podnosi się niechętnie ze stołu i wysyła w stronę siostry mordercze spojrzenie. Kobieta pokazuje mu z premedytacją język.

— Przygotuj się wieczorem na partyjkę — informuje go mężczyzna.

— Dobrze — przytakuje.

Ojciec kocha karutę, ale ani siostra, ani matka nie są dla niego przeciwnikiem, dlatego zadręcza nią Makoto. Hanamiya nie lubi grać z nimi w tę karciankę, bo zawsze przegrywa kilkoma kartami. Zresztą nic dziwnego. Ojciec ma rang młodości startował o tytuł mejin.

— Tatku, mogę zrobić wyjątek i poczytać wam poematy — proponuje zadowolona z siebie Tsukomi z zapałem w oczach.

— Tsu-chan, przecież nawet sąsiedzi wiedzą, że czytanie nie jest twoją mocną stroną — przypomina jej cierpliwie Makoto na odchodnym, nie mogąc przeboleć faktu, że został odprawiony z pustym brzuchem.

— Synu, co ty tu jeszcze robisz?

Hanamiya uśmiecha się pod nosem. Nawet jeśli musi zniżać się do poziom ameby, każda metoda jest dobra, aby dopiec ukochanej siostrzyce.

— Przyjedź do domu na oban — marudzi matka od godziny, karząc mu za karę ślęczeć przed lustrem i ćwiczyć mimikę twarzy.

— Nie ma mowy. Jadę do Fukuoki — sprzeciwia się ostrym tonem.

— Zaś? — Na czole Tuskomi pojawia się zmarszczka. Okręca się ze zadowoleniem wokół własnej osi i z zachwytem przegląda się w wielkim lustrze; wszyscy w dzieciństwie traktowali ją jak księżniczkę, więc nabrała fałszywego przeświadczenia, że faktycznie nią jest; pobłażliwość głowy rodziny wcale nie pomaga wyleczyć choroby, lenistwa.

— Mówi się znów, kochanie — upomina ją cierpliwie Nezuko, zgarniając do ręki grzebień. Makoto wie, że nie ma już żadnych argumentów; nie może mu zabronić zostać w internacie, zwłaszcza że finansuje go stypendium, a nie rodzinny budżet. — I na miłością boską usiąść na tyłku, bo chcę zapleść ci włosy — dodaje, gdy ADHD znów uaktywnia się u młodej kobiety.

— Ale to strasznie daleko — zaczyna swoją starą śpiewkę „trzydziecha na karku". Hanamiya wyczuwa w jej glosie nutkę zazdrości, ale tym razem woli nie komentować tego w żaden sposób. Po prostu wyciąga książkę, którą przygotował sobie na tę okazję i zaczyna czytać z nudzonym wyrazem twarzy.

— Jemu nie przegadasz — skarży się matka, szarpiąc gwałtownie za gęste kosmyki. — On i tak wie swoje.

— Auć! — wyje z bólu Tsukomi, jakby obcierali ją ze skóry i patrzy na matkę z wyrzutem.

— Przepraszam, przepraszam — mówi kobieta, spinając córce włosy spinką.

— Zmarli wszędzie tacy sami — kontynuuje rozmowę dziewczyna, patrząc krytycznie na swoją fryzurę.

— Skoro już udowodniłaś przed samą sobą, że nie masz scentrowanego oka, mogę to zdjąć, tak? — wtrąca się nagle Hanamiya; nie chce znów tłumaczyć, dlaczego Fukuoka, a nie Kioto, bo wie doskonale, że żadna tego nie zrozumie, a argument Tsukomi jest wyssany z palcem. Skoro zmarli wszędzie tacy sami, to jak różnica, gdzie spędzi oban.

— Skarbie, wyrażaj się — upomina go pani Hanamiya z groźnym błyskiem w oku. — I absolutnie tego nie zdejmuj — dodaje z politowaniem.

Zielona yukata z wizerunkiem kwiatów stanowczo niszczy jego reputacje, ale Nezuko ma słabość do tradycyjnych strojów i zawsze szuka tylko pretekstu, aby wcisnąć go w nowy produkt; na każdą okazję jest inna i Makoto zastanawia się, czy jego matka nie ma co robić z pieniędzmi.

— Z czego zacieszasz jak upośledzone dziecko? — syczy na swoją siostrę, która obserwuje go z głębokim uśmiech na twarzy.

— Wyglądasz rozkosznie, Mako-chan. Schrupałabym — śmieje się, zezując na nożyczki, które znikąd znalazły się w prawej ręce Makoto. — Tak tylko żartowałam, idioto. Nigdy nie włożyłabym do ust czegoś o nieznanym pochodzeniu — dodaje.

Tsukomi jest przekonana, że Makoto został podmieniony w szpitalu, a Makoto nie miałby nic przeciwko. Ta informacja uradowałaby mu życie. To byłby prawdziwy cud. Naprawdę. Miło czasem udawać, że jego rodzina jest normalna i nie udaje rodziny, tylko faktycznie nią jest.

— Trzymaj się, mysiu-pysiu, i patrz po nogi — ostrzega go złośliwie „trzydziecha na karku" i wychodzi z pomieszczenia, z zamiarem zarażenia każdego, kogo spotka na swojej drodze chorym, nieuzasadnionym optymizm.

Hanamiya ma dobre intencje. Dopłaci każdemu, kto zdecyduje się na ślub z Tsukomi; to wyczyn na równi z samobójstwem.

—Baaaaka — mamrocze pod nosem. — Ty jesteś upośledzonym dzieckiem.

Lekkie wprowadzenie w ruch. Trzy kroki w tył. Drybling między nogami. Unik. Zmiana rąk.

Hanamiya konsekwentnie udaje, że nie słyszy gwaru rozmów, głośnych śmiechów i muzyki, dochodzących z ogrodu, starając się swoją całą uwagę skupić na pomarańczowej piłce, którą kozłuje lewą ręką.

Charakterystyczny pisk podeszew. Krople potu na twarzy. Zwód. Przeniesienie ciężaru ciała na pięty.

Makoto nie lubi ludzi, brzydzi się nimi, woli traktować ich jak zabawki, niszczyć, poniewierać i w najgorszym wypadku udawać, że jest sam, traktować jak powietrze, zaprzeczać, że istnieją. Nie znosi obcego dotyku, rozmów, które są całkiem na innym poziomie niż by sobie tego życzył i nieśmiesznych dowcipów.

Wyprostowanie ramion. Półkulisty ruch nadgarstka. Głębi dech. Głośne bicie serce.

Nie posiada wyrzutów sumienia, ani poczucia winy, nie czuje się odpowiedzialny za nikogo, nie jest w stanie wykazać ani odrobiny troski i czułości w kierunku drugiego człowieka. Uwielbia manipulować ludźmi, oblepiać ich swoją lepką, nierozerwalną siecią, wykorzystywać do własnych celów.

Oderwanie nóg od podłoża. Odchylenie ciała. Zamach. Głuche uderzenie piłki o tarcze. Świst siatki.

Hanamiya Makoto jest socjopatą; nie odczuwa bólu i wstydu, nie potrafi przywiązać się drugiego człowieka, nie odczuwa miłości, nie zna definicji zaufania i nie reaguje na cierpienie innych. Jest zepsuty. Jest…

Piłka przeżywa spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z płaską nawierzchnią w akompaniamencie głośnego szelestu i mlaskania. Makoto przenosi wzrok z piłki na małą dziewczynkę i marszy brwi z niezadowolenia.

Smarkula ogląda jego poczynania spod przymrużonych oczu, bez cienia zainteresowania, zajadając ze smakiem czekoladę. Pozbawioną cukru, gorzką, roztopioną przez skwar słońca. Wykrzywia usta w ironicznym uśmiechu; Hanamiya ma wrażenie, że zna skądś ten uśmiech.

— Śmiesznie wyglądasz w tej yukacie — komentuje bezczelnie z rozbawieniem, oblizując palce oblepione czekoladą, jego, KURWA, czekoladą.

— Nikt cię nie nauczył, że nie powinno się jeść czyjeś czekolady? — pyta Hanamiya z rezerwą, marszcząc krzaczaste brwi; dzieci nienawidzi najbardziej. Małe potwory, maskujące się maślanymi oczętami, wysysające z ludzi ostatnie pokłady cierpliwości.

— W ogóle do ciebie nie pasuje — mówi dziewczynka, nie przejmując się jego słowami. Oblizuje brudne pobrudzone wargi z lubieżnością, której nie powstydziłby się rasowy gwałciciel.

Hanamiya śmieje się na głos; ma wrażenie, że ta mała nie traktuje go jak kogoś obcego i nie może tego przeboleć; nawet dzieci z sąsiedztwa uciekają przed nim gdzie pieprz rośnie; doprowadza ich do łez, niszczy je, terroryzuje. „Wariat, psychol, potwór", drą się w niebogłosy. Żadne nie chce stanąć z nim twarzą twarz, mimo że nie jedno próbowało.

— Możesz zjeść sobie resztę — proponuje z łaską, podchodząc do niego. Wręcza mu do ręki puste opakowanie. Nie czuje ani strachu, ani rezerwy, tylko bezgraniczną niechęć. — Mam pięć lat — tłumaczy — pięcioletniego dziecka nie częstuje się gorzką czekoladę. Blee – dodaje i tupie nóżką, aby zademonstrować swój foch.

Wygląda na pięć lat, ale zachowuje się jak osoba dorosła, dlatego Hanamiya postanawia potraktować ją jak robaka.

— Nie bądź śmieszna — mówi — tylko gorzka czekolada jest w stanie wyciągnąć z ciebie sto procent potencjału.

— Mam pięć lat — powtarza jak mantrę. — Mam pięć lat i o wiele szersze horyzonty niż ty, Hanamiya — odpowiada, unosząc dumnie głowę. — Muszę już iść, rodzice zaczną się martwić

Makoto odprowadza ją wzorkiem, wykrzywiając kącik ust do góry. Ta dziewczynka jest inna. Jest taka jak on. Wyjątkowa.

Zniszczyć. Zmiażdżyć. Doprowadzić do łez. Pozbawiać wszelkich nadziei. Załamać.

Nie może myśleć niż o niczym innym.

— Cóż za miła niespodzianka.

„Tylko jego tu brakowało", myśli Makoto; nie musi nawet patrzyć do kogo należy ten głos, przesiąknięty do szpiku kości cynizmem. Jest zdziwiony, że Imayoshi we własnej osobie pokazuje się na przyjęciu zorganizowanym przez jego matkę, ale nie daje tego po sobie poznać.

— Piekielnie miła niespodzianka — zapewnia. Nie licząc tego, że włosy urosły mu o klika centymetrów i zmienił oprawki okularów, Shouichi wygląda dokładnie tak samo jak rok temu z kawałkiem, gdy widzieli się po raz ostatni. Nadal emanowała od niego nieprzymuszona aura psychopaty.

Hanamiya nie ma ani cienia wątpliwości, że jego senpai z gimnazjum dokładnie zaplanował to spotkanie.

— Lubisz kwiaty, prawda, Hanamiya? — zagaduje ze sztucznym uśmiechem przyklejonym do ust i zaplątuje we włosy Makoto kwiat; kwiat wyglądający podejrzenie znajomo. Imayoshi robi kilka kroków w tył i ogląda swoje dzieło. — Od razu lepiej — mówi sam do siebie.

— Jak diabli — gwarantuje po chwili Hanamiya. Nie może uwierzyć, że jego matka ma coś wspólnego z rodziną Imayoshich; to musi być ciężki żart, horror, terror, error, cokolwiek kończące się na „RROR". — Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że zabrałeś go z ogrodu? — pyta z udawaną uprzejmością.

Nezuko dba o swój ogród bardziej niż kiedykolwiek dbała o swoje dzieci. Zna każdą grządkę, każdy kwiat ma swoje imię. Jest chora, gdy ktokolwiek w nie ingeruje, krzyczy nawet na padający deszcz, który niszczy jej trud.

— Są naprawdę ładne. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać — mówi spokojnie okularnik, nie świadom zagrożenia. — Czyżby należały do twojej siostry? — pyta z rozbawieniem.

— Moja siostra jest za głupia — odpowiada automatycznie Makoto. Tsukomi nawet nie potrafi napisać poprawnie słowa „bara". Nigdy nie posądziłby ją o popełnienie takiej rzeczy, jak hodowla czegokolwiek oprócz swojego tyłka.

— Naprawdę? — Na twarzy Imayoshiego pojawia się uprzejme zaciekawienia, zarezerwowane dla osoby, która widziała już wszystko. — Musisz bardzo kochać swoją siostrę — znów częstuje go ironią, która tylko denerwuje Makoto.

— Żartowałem, idioto. Jest cholernie inteligenta. Potrafi znaleźć usprawiedliwienie na wszystko — mówi z przekąsem. Nie lubi Imayoshiego za to, że nie może odgadnąć co myśli. Przypomina mu książkę, której autor nie mógł dokończyć z powodu śmierci; kompletne marnotrawstwo. Imayoshi został stworzony tylko w połowie, tylko w połowie jest człowiekiem.

— Zatańczymy? — proponuje Shouichi, ofiarując mu swoją rękę. — Ranisz — ironizuje, gdy Hanamiya ją odtrąca.

— Przez grzeczność odmówię.

— Świetnie — oznajmia wesoło Imayoshi, przywołując na usta ironiczny uśmiech. — Zaprowadź mnie do łazienki — dodaje z niezdrowym błyskiem w oku.

— Mogę wiedzieć po co? — Makoto unosi brew, ma złe przeczucia.

— Mam ci wytłumaczyć do czego służy toaleta? — zapytuje uprzejmie kapitan, przybliżając się na niebezpiecznie bliską odległość.

— Spasuje — decyduje szybko pierwszoklasista; woli darować sobie wykład okularnika, bo dobrze zdaje sobie sprawę, co zaraz usłyszy. Zrywa błyskawicznie kwiat z włosów i niszczy go w dłoni. — Chodź. Zaprowadzę cię.

Imayoshi uśmiecha się pod nosem. Rion się nie zna. Yukata pasuje do Hanamiyi doskonale.

Imayoshi uśmiecha się pod nosem i z trudem przekracza próg przestronnego, surowo urządzonego pokoju. „Minimalizm pełną gębą", komentuje w myślach, gdy zatrzymuje spojrzenie na ścianie potraktowanej jasnoniebieska farbą. W pokoju panuje najprawdziwszy chłód, którego nie powstydziłoby się Hokkaido w lecie.

Rozgląda się z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem. Jest pod wrażeniem, pierwszy raz widzi tyle książek w jednym miejscu; nawet biblioteka w jego rodzinnej miejscowości nie jest aż tak dobrze wyposażona. Książki pokrywają szczelnie prawie każdy centymetr kwadratowy pomieszczenia. Gdziekolwiek by nie spojrzy. Są wszędzie. Na łóżku, na biurku, na czterech potężnych regałach i obrotowym krześle. Przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy Hanamiya jest w stanie funkcjonować swobodnie w tak zagraconym pokoju, ale na widok sprawnie manewrującego kouhaia pośród sterty powieści, nie ma już żadnych wątpliwości; takie otoczenie to dla niego istny raj.

Uśmiecha się pod nosem. Dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że Makoto przechowuje książki nawet w szafie na ubrania, w biurku i pod łóżkiem. Nie musi nawet pytać, czy przeczytał je wszystkie, zna odpowiedź na to pytanie.

— Obrabowałeś bibliotekę? — pyta złośliwie.

Hanamiya przez chwilę naprawdę żałuje, że zaprosił Imayoshiego do swojego pokoju; kapitan z zaciekawieniem zabiera do ręki jedną z lektur porzuconych na ziemi i nie może się nie roześmiać na widok tytułu. Makoto szybko zagaduje, że Shouichi dopatrzył się książek z okresu, gdy jeszcze ledwo tworzył zdania.

— To nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

Jego ton jest opryskliwy; nie lubi rozmawiać o swojej pasji i tłumaczyć, w jaki sposób tyle książek zasiliło jego domową bibliotekę. Niektóre są naprawdę stare; znalazłby się nawet przed wojenne egzemplarze, które uratował przed zniszczeniem, gdy właściciele miejscowego antykwariatu postanowili zamknąć biznes z powodu małego zapotrzebowania na literaturę powszechną.

Imayoshi przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie odpowiada. Przegląda „Opowieści braci Grimm", skupiając się na uwagach nabazgranych na marginesie; pismo jest niezgrabne i dziecięce, nie ma wątpliwości, że autorem dopisków jest Makoto, bez problemu poznaje charakterystyczny ogonek w znaku „na".

— A podobno ludzie się zmieniają — komentuje i chichocze; Makoto wypomina korektorowi ten sam błąd ortograficzny w dwóch miejscach, który zawsze wytykał Shouichiemu.

Hanamiya go nie słucha; dostaje się bez problemu do walizki i grzebie w niej w poszukiwaniu ulubionej koszulki; nie ma zamiaru się rozpakowywać, planuje wyjechać za dwa góra trzy dni, aby nie brać udziału w kolejnym pomyśle swojej matki. Ma wrażenie, że dopadł ją upierdliwy kryzys wieku średniego, chociaż po dłuższym zastanowieniu dochodzi do wniosku, że nadal jest pod wpływem zachcianek ciążowych; Tsukomi na pewno odziedziczyła po niej wąskie horyzonty i nie zbyt błyskotliwy umysł.

Z ulgą rozwiązuje pas obi, nie może już znieść tego, jak opina się boleśnie w pasie, ograniczając mu ruchy. Mimowolnie się uśmiecha.

— Nie spodziewałem się takiej gościnności — słyszy głęboki szept tuż przy swoim uchu i momentalnie się wzdryga. — Nie przeszkadzaj sobie. Darmowy striptiz zawsze w cennie — zapewnia Imayoshi

Czując na szyi świszczący oddech i pocałunek, Hanamiya nie może sobie darować, że zapomina o jego obecności i opuszcza gardę, to całkowicie nie w jego stylu; z drugiej zaś strony tylko w tym pomieszczeniu czuje się tak naprawdę wolny i, badając w nim, zapomina o całym otaczającym go wszechświecie. To jeden z wielu przyczyn, dla których rzadko pokazuje się w domu; nie chce być bezbronny jak dziecko.

— Ktoś w każdej chwili może nas nakryć — upomina Shuichiego, który postanawia zabawić się jego szyją; ssa i liże jego skórę na zmianę, dekorując ją kilkoma malinkami.

— Szaaa — kładzie palec wskazujący na wysuszonych wargach Makoto. Uśmiech, wykrzywiający jego twarz, jest dwa razy gorszy od standardowego. Hanamiya nie ma wątpliwości, że Imayoshi przekazuje nim swoje emocje; żądze i pożądanie. — Nie damy rady ukrywać naszej miłości przed całym światem — dodaje po chwili i chichocze, skradając Hanamiyi pierwszy pocałunek tego dnia.

— Mów za siebie — syczy w odpowiedzi, próbując odciągnąć od siebie napastliwie ręce Shouichiego, które zaczynają niebezpiecznie zbliżać się do jego pośladków.

— Ranisz. — Imayoshi daje mu klapsa w tyłek, zaciskając dłoń na jego pośladkach. — Wspólnota małżeńska do czegoś zobowiązuje — wypomina żartobliwie, z rozbawieniem przypatrując się jak twarz Makoto staje się cała czerwona ze złości.

— Przestań pieprzyć — warczy jak rottweiler — i…

— Pieprz? — wtrąca się Imayoshi sugestywnie unosząc brew; lubi doprowadzać Hanamiyę do takiego stanu, to pobudza go jeszcze bardziej.

— Nieważne — mamrocze pod nosem wyprowadzony z równowagi pierwszoklasista. — Weź się do roboty. Chcę mieć to za sobą — upomina. Makoto nienawidzi gier wstępnych; nie ma w nich nic wyniosłego, są tylko pretekstem, aby przedłużyć to co nieuniknione.

— Powinniśmy się częściej spotykać w twoim domu — proponuje Shouichi, pozbywając się yukaty z ramion kouhaia. Makoto jest tak ugodowy, że aż miło podotykać.

— Pocałuj mnie, idioto, a nie gadaj.

Nie musi mu tego powtarzać dwa razy; całuje go brutalnie, wgryzając się w jego dolną wargę. Hanamiya jest strasznie spięty. Nie spodziewał się, że aż takim respektem darzy rodzinę, zważywszy na to, jak rzadko składa im wizyty.

Makoto, słysząc szmer na korytarzu, błyskawicznie odkleja się od Imayoshiego, dając mu do rozumienia, że powinni ewakuować się ze swoimi uczuciami do mniej widocznego miejsca, łazienki. Shouichi bardzo chętnie przystaje na tę propozycję.

Hanamiya nie powinien mu na to wszystko pozawalać. Jak przez mgle pamięta ich związek w gimnazjum, był ulotny i niebezpieczny. Za każdym razem, gdy czuł na skórze dotyk Imayoshiego potwornie bal się, że wyhoduje sobie niepotrzebne przywiązanie. Uciekał i chował się po kątach przed elektryzującym, przepełnionym dominacją i pewnością siebie głosem Shouichiego.

Nie rozumie, dlaczego padł ofiarom silnych ramion okularnika; przecież nie wyróżnia się niczym. Jego wygląd jest przeciętny — czarne włosy, ciemne oczy, ironiczny uśmiech czający się w kącikach ust i wieczny optymizm rodem z najgorszego koszmaru. Makoto jeszcze z nikim nie czuł się tak emocjonalnie związany, nie wspominając o własnym hobby, książkach.

Gdy Imayoshi skończył gimnazjum, w sercu Makoto pojawiła się niezidentyfikowana pustka, przez romantyków nazywana tęsknotą; trwał w zawieszaniu. Nie chciał, aby persona czarnego charakteru zawładnęła jego myślami, dlatego bez uporu wybrał drogę izolacji. Całkowicie odciął się od kapitana, zmienił numer telefonu i adres email. Gdy myślał, że pokonał przywiązanie, na scenę wkroczył strach, pochłonął jego ego i źródło tożsamości, przejął kontrolę nad każdym mięśniem, rozpalając w nim rozpaczliwą potrzebą bliskości drugiego człowieka; książki przestały być dla niego ucieczką od bólu, który narastał za każdym przeczytanym słowem, smak gorzkiej czekolady nie zaspokoił jego apetytu, pragnął ciepła. Stał się zwykłym śmiertelnikiem, nieodpornym na ból. Odniósł wrażenie, że jakąś cząstka jego samego, wyparowała. Z uporem maniaka szedł do przodu. Zaciskał dłonie w pięść i nie rozglądał się za siebie, bojąc się, że uczucie, które w sobie tłamsił, zaatakuje z dwojoną siłą.

Miał wrażenie, że nogi same poprowadzą go do Tokio, pod samą bramę Touou. Ale na szczęści nic takiego nie się wydarzyło. Bez problemu zaadoptował się w nowym otoczeniu; Kirisaki Daiichi było strzałem w dziesiątkę, spełniało jego najśmielsze oczekiwania, wreszcie mógł się intelektualnie wykazać i skonfrontować z osobami podobnymi do siebie; obdarzonymi ponad przeciętnym intelektem i specyficznym sposobem widzenia.

Shouichi zauważa, że Makoto się wyłączył. Popycha go brutalnie na drzwi i wpija się w jego wargi jak rasowa pijawka. Nadal nie wyrobił sobie delikatnych manier; sadyzm szybko przejmuje nad nim kontrole.

— Grubo się mylisz, jeśli myślisz, że ujdzie ci to płazem — szepce z paskudnym uśmiechem na ustach, wkładając dłoń pod cienką warstwę materiału.

Dotyka długimi palcami brzucha Hanamiyi. Robi to ostrożnie, zatrzymując się na każdym napiętym mięśniu. Nie ma wątpliwości, że Hanamiya nie próżnował przez ostatni rok. Kaloryfer wyrzeźbiony w skórze jest imponujący.

— Sio, zboczeńcu, sio — syczy właściciel łazienki, zaniepokojony swoim stanem emocjonalnym.

Imayoshi językiem wodzi po jego żuchwie, dłoń lokując coraz niżej i niżej.

— Żal przepuścić taką okazję i zmarnować potencjał twojej wanny, nie uważasz? — pyta z dozą specyficznej złośliwości w glosie; Hanamiya jest mistrzem prowokacji.

„Tęskniłem, kurewsko tęskniłem", myśli Makoto, ale nie dzieli się tym z rozochoconym Shouichim.

Okularnik doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ciało Hanamiyi zdradza go bez konieczności używania słów, drży nawet pod wpływem najdelikatniejszego dotyku. Na oślep rozkręca kurek z wodą. Zimna czy ciepła — nie ma to żadnego znaczenia. Napawa się słodkim zapachem balsamu, który wtarł w swoją skórę mol książkowy i wzdycha z aprobatą.

— Wiśnia? — pyta profilaktycznie. Mruży jeszcze bardziej oczy i chichocze na widok zdezorientowanej miny Makoto, który bez ostrzeżenia ląduje w wannie, uderzając głową o ścianę.

Wie, że matka nie daruje mu tego, że zmoczył yukatę, na której kupno zmarnowało dużo czasu i jeszcze więcej energii, ale całkowicie o to nie dba. Bliskość kapitana jest teraz najważniejsza; chce to uczucie dobrze zapamiętać, zatrzymać tak długo jak się tylko da.

W dali słyszy delikatne tony muzyki klasycznej, ale ma wrażenie, że dźwięk dochodzi do nich zza wysokiego muru. Całkowicie zapomina, że w każdej chwili mogą zostać przyłapani, skupia się na dotyku swojej publicznej zmory.

— Senpai — mamrocze przez zaciśnięte zęby, gdy Imayoshi z trudem dostaje się do jego dolnych partii i zaciska dłoń na twardym penisie kochanka.

— Lepiej nic nie mów — uspokaja go Shouichi, składając na ustach Hanamiyi łapczywe pocałunki. Do Makoto nie pasują westchnienia i jęki, psują tylko nastrój. Imayoshi rozkoszuje się skórą chłopaka, chcąc lepiej utrwalić sobie udoskonaloną strukturę jego ciało, zdecydowanie preferuje ciszę.

Oblizuje opuszkiem język spierzchnięte wargi, uśmiechając się lubieżnie. Nic się nie zmieniło. Hanamiya nadal jest jedynym obiektem jego zainteresowań, w liceum nikt nie jest w stanie przykuć jego uwagi, nic nie jest warte zapamiętania. [dop. Sakurai jeszcze wtedy nie sumimasenował po korytarzach xD]

Rozluźnia krawat, opinający się na jego smukłej szyi i powoli rozpina zwinie palcami lewej ręki guziki. Prawą ręką nadal molestuje męskość Hanamiyi; po jego twarzy wnioskuje, że jest naprawdę bliski spełnienia. Nie może się nie uśmiechnąć, gdy Makoto obiema dłońmi łapie krawędzi wanny i zaciska zęby, aby nie zdradzić żadnej słabości.

Imayoshi zwalania i nasłuchuje. Słyszy przyspieszony oddech, szum wody, bicie własnego serca i obecności ludzi w obszernym ogrodzie za domem. Uśmiecha się delikatnie, czując ciepłą, lepką ciesz zalewające mu prawą rękę.

— Grzeczny chło…

Zamiera, gdy do jego uszu dochodzi inny, nieznany dźwięk, który sprawia, że na jego karku pojawiają się ciężkie krople potu; skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi wita w łazience intruza.

— Aniki, ja…

Dziewczynka, na widok swojego ukochanego braciszka w tak niecodziennej sytuacji, nie jest w stanie wydobyć z ust kolejnych słów. Zasłania twarz rękoma, aby nie krzyknąć i czerwieni się jak dorodny burak.

— Rion-chan. — Na twarzy Imayoshiego pojawia się grymas, którego Hanamiya nie zna; zakłopotanie. — Nie patrz, cukiereczku, nie patrz!

Reaguje natychmiast. Prostuje się, zakrywając sylwetką półnagiego Makoto i uśmiecha się, chowając za plecami pobrudzoną spermą rękę.

— Dlaczego robisz mu to samo, co mamusia robi tatusiowi? — pyta dziewczynka i ze łzami w oczach wybiega z pokoju; iluzja o ideale mężczyzny pęka jak bańka mydlana.

– Ten diabeł to twoje siostra? — Na twarzy Hanamiyi pojawia się zrozumienie. „Nie daleko pada jabłko od jabłoni", przemyka mu przez myśli. Są tak podobni, jak dwie krople wody.

Imayoshi patrzy na niego spode łba i daje mu pstryczek w nos; za karę, że wyraża się tak brzydko o jedynej kobiecie, która potrafiła zawładnąć jego życiem, nazwać jego prywatnego aniołka diabełkiem jestem grzechem ciężkim.

— Na pewno nie puści pary z ust — zapewnia, opukując rękę z wydzieliny wyprodukowanej przez Hanamiyę i ewakuuje się szybko z pomieszczania. Makoto nie jest pewny, ale ma wrażenie, że ktoś krzyczy na korytarzu: „cukiereczku, chodź do braciszka", ale woli to zrzucić na efekt uboczny swojej zbyt bujnej wyobraźni; to niemożliwe, że Imayoshi darzy kogoś wyniosłym uczuciem.

Przez twarz Makoto przechodzi nieprzyjemny grymas. Ma ochotę pochlastać się koperkiem albo pójść po pistolet, który ojciec ukrywa przed całym światem w szufladzie biurka i strzelić sobie kulę w łeb. Zaciska pięść ze złości i wyrzuca z siebie przekleństwa z szybkością karabinu maszynowego. Mimo zapewniania Imayoshiego, ma złe przeczucia; jest pewny, że smarkula nie utrzyma języka między zębami.

— Po prostu zajebiście — warczy pod nosem, wychodząc ze swojego pokoju. Ma wrażenie, że przegrał życie. Nie może utrzymać nerwów na wodze; zdarza mu się to po raz pierwszy.

— Tak, wiem, mysiu-pysiu, że ociekasz zajebistością — aż podskakuje w nagłym przypływie adrenaliny, gdy identyfikuje właściciela, a właściwie właścicielkę tego słodkiego, ociekającego cukrem-pudrem głosu. Nic tylko rzygać tęczą i lukrem na zmianę.

Patrzy spode łba na wyraźnie czymś rozbawioną Tsukomi i zgrzyta zębami ze złości. Ma taką minę, jakby przyłapała go na gorącym uczynku; Hanamiya nie ma już złudzeń. Jego dobra passa postanowiła wyjechać na wakacje.

— Czego? — pyta subtelnie. Chce przeżyć swoją tragedię w samotności bez widowni w postaci siostry. Obecność Tsukomi w jego życiu nigdy nie zwiastuje nic dobrego.

— Idź grzecznie wyspowiadać się ojcu — oznajmia uroczyście i energicznie klaszcze w dłonie. — Będzie się działo — wyrokuje z wielkim bananem na twarzy.

Makoto przełyka głośno ślinę; radość w jej wykonaniu zawsze oznacza tylko jedno, Hanamiya zalazł za skórę bardziej niż ona, a to zawsze przekracza granicę wytrzymałości ich zarobionego po łokcie ojca.

— Aż tak źle? — pyta, zanim gryzie się w język. Zwariował, do końca oszalał. Co go w ogóle podkusiło, aby jednoczyć się z tą przeklętą żmiją?

— W tym przypadku wkurwienie to stan małozaawansowany, słowo harcerza – odpowiada, nie kryjąc zadowolenia. Jej chora satysfakcji jest dowodem na to, że zbliża się najgorsze, Armagedon przez wielkie „a".

Ale mimo wszystko jest podjarany tym, że jej wścibska natura nie zwyciężyła i nie ubiegła gówniarza. Nie zniósłby jej kurewsko wyszukanych szantaży, których na pewno by nie ograniczyła.

Ze spuszczoną głową udaje się w kierunku gabinetu ojca, szykując sobie w głowie arsenał argumentów na to, że najmłodsza latorośl Imayoshich tak naprawdę nie wie, co widziała. W końcu to dziecko, pięcioletnie dziecko, do cholery, które nadal — chyba! — wierzy, że dzieciaki przynosi bocian i nie ma zielonego pojęcia o stosunkach seksualnych.

Uśmiecha się pod nosem. Zawsze może zamordować ją gołymi rękami. To nie taka zła perspektywa na przyszłość.

Makoto chowa ręce do kieszeni, aby ukryć niekontrolowane drżenie. Ma wrażenie, że w pokoju temperatura jest zbyt wysoka. Nie może oddychać, dlatego swoją uwagę koncentruje na pokrytej kurzem biblioteczce ojca. „Biedne książki", myśli, „nikt nie potrafi wykorzystać je potencjału".

— Makoto-kun, pożegnaj w moim imieniu gości — odzywa się po chwili głowa rodziny, zdejmuje okulary i przeciera zbolały kark.

Hanamiya przytakuje, aby nie zdradzić swoich uczuć; jego wnętrzności tańczą wesołego walca ze szczęścia, chociaż sam zachowuje twarz pokerzysty, spokojną, niezdradzającą żadnych emocji.

— Twoja matka i siostra puszczą mnie kiedyś z torbami – narzeka pod nosem, skupując się na stosie papierów, zalegających gęsto na biurku.

Hanamiya nie m żadnych wątpliwości, że tak właśnie będzie. Ale nie dzieli się tą myślą na głos, bo nadal nie wie, w jaki sposób przekazać ojcu, że jest kompletnym kretynem, dającym się wykorzystywać dwóm salonowym dziunią.

— Dobranoc — żegna się szybko i wychodzi pośpiesznie z dusznego pokoju, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Nie ma zamiaru zawracać głowy ojcu, który przez całe życie jest zmuszony wytrzymywać ze swoją entuzjastyczną żoną i chorą psychicznie córką.

Tylko go jest w stanie darzyć minimalnym szacunkiem; w końcu sponsoruje jego wszystkiego wyjazdy do oddalonej Fukuoki, nie pytając nawet o powód.

Makoto z ulgą na twarzy żegna się z rodziną swojej publicznej zmory i nawet pozwala sobie na uśmiech. To był naprawdę ciężki dzień. Nie może się nie roześmiać, gdy "cukiereczek" macha w jego stronę okularami Imayoshiego, dyskretnie pokazując mu środkowy palec.

Oi oi, czyżby poczuła się zagrożona?

Miała o co. Makoto nie ma zamiaru od tak przebaczyć upokorzenia, które mu zgotowała.

Zemsta będzie słodka. Jak gorzka czekolada, którą zabrała i z premedytacją skonsumowała. Układa jej plan w głowie, zacierając ręce.

– Konkatsu to jedyne rozsądne rozwiązanie dla ciebie, siostrzyczko — mówi i odchodzi z idealnym nastrojem do czytania kolejnej powieści.

W końcu znajduje godnego siebie przeciwka.

Matka jest podejrzanie miła, nie daje mu to spokoju. Może po prostu cieszy się, że jeden z nielicznych kłopotów na jej głowie znów ją opuszcza? Z drugiej zaś strony wyjazd Makoto jest nieunikniony; sam się do niego garnie, szukając pretekstu do jak najszybszej emigracji. Ojciec lokuje w nim wszystkie swoje nadzieje; nikt nie ma wątpliwości, że Tsukomi zostanie na jego garnuszku do końca życia.

— Trzymaj się jakoś, skarbie, w tym wielkim świecie — świergocze Nezuko z pięknym uśmiech na ustach. — I pamiętaj żeby ubierać się ciepło. Wieczory są coraz chłodniejsze.

Za każdym słowem składała na jego policzkach pocałunki, brudząc brzydko jego skórę pomadką w kolorze krwi.

— Ups.

Wzdycha, jakby dopiero teraz to sobie uświadomiła i nieporadnie próbuje zatrzeć pozostałości po swoich ustach. Tuli go mocno na pożegnanie i mierzwi z czułością włosy; Makoto nie jest przyzwyczajony do takich pożegnań. Zazwyczaj sam tłukł się metrem na pociąg.

— Walentynki są czternastego lutego. Nie zapominaj.

Hanamiya jest zdegustowany jej słowami i zachowaniem. Unosi brew, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Nezuko o tym wspomina. Nie posiada dziewczyny, a nawet gdyby jakąś miał, nigdy nie zaprzątałby sobie głowę tak podrzędnym świętem, nie wspominając już o tym, że w tym kraju to płeć piękna wyznaje swoje uczucia przez prezenty; nie chciałby, aby jakakolwiek przedstawiciela płci pięknej zawracała mu głowę.

— Ale przecież...

— Nie musisz się tłumaczyć, skarbie — wtrąca się szybko z matczynym uśmiechem błąkającym się na ustach. Hanamiya nie zna jej od tej strony, nigdy nie przejawiała takich opiekuńczych skłonności. — Tsukomi wszystko mi powiedziała — dodaje, ten fakt przesądza o sprawie.

Makoto wysłała w stronę siostry gromy.

— No już dobrze, nie marz się tak, bo się rozpłaczesz — rzuca z rozbawieniem. Pochodzi do niego i kopie go „pieszczotliwie" w piszczel; nie ma w sobie ani za grosz siły, dlatego Hanamiya nawet tego nie zauważa, za bardzo skupiony na tym, co takiego ta przeklęta modliszka mogła powiedzieć rodzicielce.

— Na szczęście – zapewnia z miną niewiniątka. — Nie mniej jej tego za złe. Ciągle trzymasz nos w książkach, dlatego uważa, że jesteś nieporadny życiowo, bo przecież kujony to zazwyczaj ciepłe kluch.

Hanamiya spogląda na Nezuko i nie może nie strzelić spektakularnego facepalma. Kobieta mamrocze histerycznie słowa: „ale on już wyrósł", „mam nadzieję, że nie zapomina o prezerwatywach", „jak pokaże się wszystkim na oczy?" i „co sąsiedzi powiedzą" z nisko spuszczoną głową.

— Coś ty jej powiedziała?

— Szczerą prawdę.

— Zajebie.

— Też cię kocham.

Hanamiya czuje potrzebę natychmiastowej separacji od wesołej rodzinki. Zaciska kurczowo dłoń na rączce walizki i obraca się na pięcie w stronę czekającego już na torach pociągu; nie zaszczyca ich już ani jednym pojedynczym spojrzeniem.

— Skarbie, nie przejmuj się. Miłości się nie wybiera! — krzyczy za nim matka, wycierając hałaśliwie nos w chusteczkę, tak jakby odprawiała go na front.

„Akurat", myśli przepełniony frustracją. Nezuoko wyszła za męża z powodu nazwiska. Uważała, że „hana" będzie doskonale współgrała z jej zamiłowaniem do kwiatów, dlatego pod pretekstem ciąży zaciągnęła swojego przyszłego męża do ołtarza.

Hanamiya zażenowany wsiada do swojego wagonu, zapewniając samego siebie, że nie wróci do domu za nim nie zostanie uroczyście powiadomiony, że ojciec nie żyje; rodzinny dom kojarzy mu się tylko z dwoma rzeczami: traumą na całe życie i kompromitacją na całej linii.


End file.
